User blog:Thicksimilian/Gamescom Reveals Review (+the Triplets!)
I don't know if you guys have noticed yet, but Just Dance had uploaded new trailers recently. Same deal as last time, but with several tweaks; I've decided to add two more "ranks" for the song and choreography sections, as those are technically more important for a game about dancing. That's not to say that the background and costume(s) aren't going to have an effect on how they're ranked, a good/bad costume or background can still make or break the routine for me. For the sake of convenience, I've also decided to lump in Footloose, John Wayne, and Kissing Strangers with the new reveals. Ready? Let's go! The Ranking 10. Blue (Da Ba Dee) I've never liked the original, and I don't like the cover done here. That aside, I also don't exactly know what Just Dance was going for with the background, but it certainly doesn't appeal to me. The choreo and costume are more on the "meh" side, neither good nor bad. 9. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep I really want to not judge this one harshly because it's what I call an "internet song", or a song that is famous almost exclusively on the internet, which usually means it's never meant to be taken seriously. Despite this, I can clearly see that I'm not in the intended demographic for this routine; the asdfmovie feel of the background, the almost nonsensical lyrics, the costume (likely) being modelled after Shaun the Sheep - I can't help but not like this one. 8. Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) There's nothing here that I hate, honestly. This song is just boring in every way. The very definition of a "meh" routine. That does mean that my views on the next routines are gonna be positive though, so those of you who like a song that hasn't appeared yet, get excited. 7. Kissing Strangers I love the choreo, but I'm not much of a fan of anything else. I do see the logic behind the background and costumes, but just because I see the logic doesn't mean I have to agree with it automatically. 6. Footloose The dance here is somewhat repetitive, but I'll forgive it for the impressive costume and background designs. I'm neutral on the song itself, there's nothing there to make me like it or hate it. 5. Despacito I love the general feel of the routine, but for some reason this reminds me too much of when I was having an identity crisis, which is never a good thing. I've tried to not let that cloud my judgement of the routine itself, but I can't bring myself to give it anything higher than a 5. 4. Blow Your Mind (Mwah) This is the first song that I've heard from Dua Lipa, and I think I like it. The background, the costume, the song, the dance, all of it is nice. Just nice, though. EDIT: I just discovered that Scared to be Lonely by Martin Garrix has Dua Lipa as a featured artist, so it turns out that this '''isn't '''the first song by her that I've heard. Still, it's nice to listen to. 3. John Wayne Oftentimes when I dance along to the trailers, I try to see how energetic I can be with the moves. The more energetic I become, the happier I will be. This usually means that faster choreos, or ones that can have a lot of power in the moves, are given a more positive ranking by me. When I dance to this one, I really get into the more "powerful" parts. I also love the song itself (though I'm a bit confused as to why Gaga is singing about wanting Jhon Wayne of all people), and the costume and background look badass. 2. Swish Swish I never expected to love a Katy Perry song in my life. The closest was I Kissed A Girl, but it was a bit too... cheerful, I suppose. This is exactly what I needed in a KP song to make me love it; a darker tone, matched with an almost eerie background and sweet costumes and dance to boot. The only reason this got second instead of first, though, was the Backpack Kid Dance part, as I am not a fan of that meme. 1. Dharma Speaking of energetic dances, this. I love the feel of the song (though that might be my bias of anything from the EDM genre talking) and the routine almost demands power. It's like this routine was made for me, and that just confirms that I'm getting the game as soon as it comes out. This might even be my first song played on JD2018, but we'll have to see about that in future updates. TL;DR and closing 10. Blue (Da Ba Dee) 9. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep 8. Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) 7. Kissing Strangers 6. Footloose 5. Despacito 4. Blow Your Mind (Mwah) 3. John Wayne 2. Swish Swish Bish 1. Dharma Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I'd love to elaborate on my opinion for anyone curious. I'd also love to see what you guys think of the new releases, maybe I'd warm up to the ones I don't like as much if you explain to me why you view them differently. C'y'all later! Category:Blog posts